dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brightfire (teen titans go)
tamaran | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 43 kg | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Green | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = dark brown | UnusualFeatures = purple tongue | Citizenship = Tamaranean | Citizenship2 = Dungenean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen & Grand ruler of Dungen Gunden, super heroine | PlaceOfBirth = Tamaran | Creators = User:Cartoon_network_character_creator_2 | First = | Quote = this is my adoptive father "electric fire"(frycket) | Speaker = Brightfire to the other titans and Blackfire | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Brightfire is the older sister of starfire who also hails from planet tamaran.she debuted in the fifth season premiere,"the nervous"she is voiced by hynden walch Gallery click here to see the gallery Bio Brightfire since she was four years old was put in a small prison for eight years until the cage was accidentally opened, and she escaped as quickly as possible until she found an unknown planet in which she lived with the natives but she noticed That the tribes were in constant wars but she made different buildings with which the planet maintained without wars, deaths, hunger or thirst, "Dungen Gunden"(Fertile land in the language tamaranean) that was the name of the planet in which she governed without eating sleep or rest to wait for The arrival of starfire and blackfire. Brightfire was formerly of golden skin and red hair, until his father the king my'andr, has put it in the cage for ultra dangerous prisoners, in which he had bars of metallic chromium, handcuffs of the strongest metal of tamaran, a mask in which she did not allow her to use her powers.The consequence was that Brightfire adapted a very different form to that of the Tamaraneans, with blue and cyan eyes, very dark skin,purple tongue, completely dead hair (white color) and a very strong force, but she didn't know after eight years in prison, she fortunately escaped thanks to a natural tamaran disaster. she was watched over by Galfore, who was the k'norfkha of the descendants of Spectralfire and Siderealfire.The natural cause of Brightfire having dark skin, white hair, blue eyes and force majeure than starfire, Blackfire, Wildfire and Hellfire, is due to lack of Tamaran air, sunlight Vega system, Food, use of powers, Sweetheart and use of his mouth. Brightfire without the negative effects season 5 In the premiere episode "the nervous"she appears at the palace of the sadness (dramlerk yoiger in dungenean language)waiting for the arrival of the teen titans and blackfire to be able defeat the alien destructor,the titans almost died for the toxic air but with the small help of brightfire they could be breathe In the episode premiere"the extreme game"appears in a cameo on where she lose in the game of gotcha In the episode premiere "days to remember"she appears in a photo in the photo book of starfire Personal physical appearance Brightfire is a mature teenage girl with white hair that is spiky at the bottom. She has cyan eyes and dark brown skin. She wears a white and silver two-piece dress with blue gems on it. Her eyes and hands glow Celeste when using her powers of gamma energy projection (to the final of the chapter"the nervous") Personality She is shy, nervous, kind, generous, giving, honest, traumatized, sometimes sad and responsible Friends *starfire *blackfire *hellfire *Wildfire *beast boy(love interest) *Elek-trikfire *Sunfire *Moonfire *robin *Kevin Croc Watterson (on gumbapedia fanon wiki) Enemies *the alien destructor *brotherblood *H.I.V.E FIVE | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * **Bright Fire can make different tones of voice thanks to its violet tongue, but normally she uses her normal voice | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = Vulnerability to Metallic Chromium | Equipment = Tamaranean armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Tamaranean weapons | Notes = The reason why the King My'andr put Brightfire in the cage was for brightfire to be the strongest of tamaran, and she could protect herself from the alien destructor. | Trivia = Voiced by *hynden walch(English) | Recommended = | Links = | Wikipedia = }} Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Vulnerability_to_Metallic_Chromium